RainWings
RainWings are color-shifting, venom-spitting dragons that live in the Rainforest Kingdom, or the 'hind leg' of Pyrrhia. The tribe was originally ruled by the RainWing royal line, but since Queen Grandeur had 'useless' heirs, she merged her eggs with the rest of the tribes'. Eventually, Queen Grandeur let other RainWings sit on her throne in hopes of finding a queen who was one in spirit, if not in blood. Six dragon queens were then sharing the throne; Queen Grandeur, Queen Dazzling, Queen Fruit Bat, Queen Magnificent, Queen Splendor, and Queen Exquisite, who each took one month turns at being queen (Queen Grandeur being the only one with royal blood). However, they are now lead by Queen Glory, who is a distant relative of Queen Grandeur. This was discovered during the challenge for the throne, when Grandeur accidentally spat venom on Kinkajou's wings and Glory did a very quick venom test, which surprisingly worked. RainWings tend to be rather peaceful and do not like to rush into fights. Instead of having a palace like most tribes, the queen resides in an ordinary-sized hut which other dragons can visit her in. Description RainWings can change the color of their scales at any time, much like chameleons. Never remaining monochromatic. Their scales usually shift between colors, depending on their mood. However, a RainWing can stamp out all emotion before it "splatters out all over my scales", as said by Queen Glory. Any RainWing can change their scales to match the colors of their choosing with a bit of concentration and practice. The sun is needed to make a RainWing's scales beautiful and vivid, so sometime around noon each day every RainWing takes a nap, or "sun time". In addition to making them better at camouflage and color changing, sun time also makes a RainWing less grumpy and feeds them to a certain extent. RainWings are long and graceful, with a ruff around their necks and prehensile tails that are used primarily for climbing trees, and hanging in the forest they inhabit. When afraid or insulted, RainWings flare their ruffs, possibly as a defense tactic, to seem bigger or to scare away others. Dragonets develop their color-shifting scales while still in their eggs, which are pale white in color. Abilities RainWings can alter the color of their scales to mimic objects, their surroundings, or other dragons, or simply to suit their preference. A RainWing's colors may also change if they feel a particularly strong emotion. Such as pale green or white for fear or pain, purple for guilt, yellow for amusement, pink for happiness, etc. RainWings also have prehensile tails much like chameleons to grip onto trees. They swing from tree to tree, called "tree gliding" to move about over long distances, as vines and branches would make normal flying difficult. RainWing dragonets take tree gliding lessons. RainWings have an acidic venom, which can be shot from their two longest fangs. Their venom melts away at dragon scales easily, and unless nullified with flame, the venom will kill the victim with alarming speed, even faster if the droplets land in the eyes or bloodstream. However, RainWing venom only affects living things such as leaves or flowers. As each dragon's heritage is somewhat fuzzy, before mating, two RainWings will spray their venom on leaves or other plant matter to see if they are related. A RainWing's venom will neutralize their relative's venom, whereas an unrelated dragon's venom will cause the target to dissolve faster. RainWing venom is black. When it hits hard ground, it will, after some time, dry into hard glossy droplets, similar to obsidian. While spitting their venom, RainWings fully open (unhinge) their mouth, much like a snake. Society RainWings are seen as lazy and unintelligent due to their tendency to lay around in the sun, although this is because the sun's rays have a positive effect on their bodies, making them prettier, smarter, less grumpy, and even less hungry. They appear to have a carefree society with almost no conflict; there is plenty of food, so they have no reason to fight. The adults don't even bother to watch the eggs, as evidenced when Webs stole one to become the fifth dragonet of the prophecy. The RainWings all care for the dragonets together and drop by the hatcheries once every few days to pick up any new dragonets. RainWings have had several different ways of becoming queen over time. In older times, RainWings fought for the throne like any other Tribe, and later, they developed a nonviolent competition. Finally, the RainWings decided to take turns being queen— and any female in the Tribe who wished to become queen could. After Glory became queen via the nonviolent competition, this recent tradition appears to have vanished from the RainWing society. RainWings rarely leave the Rainforest. They have no scrolls, can't read, can't count, and know very little about the other dragon tribes or of the rest of Pyrrhia until Queen Glory began a dragonet school there. They have crude blowguns, loaded with darts coated in tree-frog poison. They are used for playing games or when strange dragons wander into the forest. During the attack on the Night Kingdom, Queen Glory had the RainWings use them as weapons for knocking out opponents, as most of the RainWings would have been opposed to using their venom to kill another dragon. They later made an agreement with the NightWings and allowed them to live in the forest. RainWings also keep and take great care of pet sloths, while the pets from other tribes are usually eaten or lost by mistake. This shows RainWings can be both caring and soft, and further highlighting their peaceful nature. When sloths climb on the back of a sleeping RainWings, that means they have been "chosen" and can then keep that sloth as a loving, loyal pet forever. Even Glory was "chosen" by a sloth which she at first refused to love, but then gave up and named it Silver. In Winter Turning it was revealed that NightWing dragonets play with RainWing dragonets in the hatchery. This might prove useful to the future of those kingdoms as also in that book it is shown that older NightWings hate the RainWings, probably because the new NightWing dragonets grew up with RainWings, while the older ones did not. Names For names, RainWings tend to name their dragonets after rainforest animals, plants, virtues, and physical descriptions, such as Exquisite and Handsome. It was mentioned before that they go through a list that they had to name dragonets, and when they finished the list they'd start over again, revealing that some dragonets have the same names as each other. RainWing Royal Challenge The RainWings have developed a custom of challenging their queen for the throne that does not end in death, unlike the other dragon tribes. This method requires the current queen to pick a contest, and she and the challenger compete for the throne. The winner becomes (or stays) the queen. Known RainWings * Banana * Boto * Bright * Bromeliad * Bullfrog * Coconut * Chameleon * Dazzling * Exquisite * Fruit Bat * Gibbon * Queen Glory * Grandeur * Handsome * Heliconia * Prince Jambu * Kinkajou * Liana * Loris * Magnificent * Mango * Mangrove * Orangutan * Orchid * Siamang * Splendor * Tamarin * Tapir * Tualang Colors Colors to Moods *Red/Black = Angry/Upset *Orange = Irritated *Emerald = Displeasure/Annoyance *Gold/Yellow = Excited/Amused *Pink/Rose = Joy/Happiness *Pale/Lily Green/Acid Green = Fearful/Terrified *Green = Worried/Displeased/Annoyed *Blue = Calm/Curiosity *Indigo = Pride *Dark Purple = Shame/Guilt *Purple+Orange = Confused *White = Pain/Extreme Fear/Sick *Dark Gray/Blue-Gray = Sorrow * Pale Blue = Worried Trivia *RainWing venom can be counteracted/canceled out by the venom of a blood relative. *If a dragon is targeted and is hit in the eyes, or the venom enters the bloodstream, the dragon would be killed quickly and painfully. However, if it only hits the scales, the dragon may live, but will be left horribly disfigured. *RainWing venom only affects living things. *It is unknown if they can change their eye color. A quote from the third book seems to imply that they can, but Clay said that Glory has green eyes. When Glory is disguising as an IceWing- "His pale blue scales, the color of sky-filled snow. His darker blue eyes. She felt the changes shimmer across her scales." *The oldest known RainWing in the series is Tapir, who lived to be one hundred and ten years old before starving himself in captivity of the NightWings. *RainWings that are deprived of sunlight are grumpier, ruder, and have duller scales, as seen with Glory. *RainWings are the only dragons that can change their scale color depending on their mood. *A RainWing named Chameleon has a snout deformity, which prevents him from sleeping for more than an hour at a time. Because of this, he can't change the color of his scales, so his scales constantly stay lime-green. It is unknown if any other RainWings have suffered from this. Gallery File:Rainwing.gif|thumb|By Queen Glacier the Icewings File:Coconut.jpeg|A typical RainWing by Joy Ang Unknown.jpeg|Glory and the Rainforest in the cover of The Hidden Kingdom" (Art by Joy Ang) RAIN.png|Rainforest Kingdom, map by Mike Schley Rainwings.png|RainWings by Congela the IceWing Glory drawing.JPG|Glory by RainbowDragonet picture226.jpg|By Starfruit the RainWing Glory.jpg|By Greatness the NightWing PICT0002.JPG|A RainWing and the Rainforest kingdom (Art by River-the-SeaWing) PICT0006.JPG|By River-the-SeaWing PICT0008.JPG|By River-the-SeaWing Glory RainWing.png|By Shadespots GloryRef.png|by RhynoBullraq JambuFinDA.png|Jambu by RhynoBullraq Photo on 1-23-14 at 5.38 PM|By QueenClam Glory.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13953574059244.png|Glory by Glitch Wolf Iradescence.jpg|Rainwing in the Rainforest (By Heliosanctus, original art by Joy Ang) Julep.png|By Heliosanctus rainwing_adoptable__open__by_platinumcallie-d7gl3lp.png|By Greatness The NightWing 1407147803.jpg|RainWing (Glory) on the UK cover Postcard Front.png|Hidden Kingdom Postcard WIN_20140905_142235.JPG|Royal blue and Golden Glory (Art by Paradise Of The RainWings and NightWings) RainWing2(2).jpg|by Nathia Photo on 10-27-14 at 4.08 PM.png|Fast drawn RainWings by QueenClam Glorytherainwing.png|By RhynoBullraq RainWing trot.jpg|By Destiny the NightWing KINDLE CAMERA 1417641967000.jpg|Uncolored paper drawing by TDLA Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.42.16 AM.png|By QueenClam RainWingGer.jpg|German Books' Depiction of a RainWing 7581.jpg|The German cover of The Hidden Kingdom Thank You...And a Whole Lot More copy.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Bouncing Glory.gif|Bouncing Glory by IceOfWaterflock Dragon-0.png|By Ripnami1034 RainWing2.png|By Falco217 Orchid-2.jpg|By OrchidDragon Kinka.png|Kinkajou by Falco217 0831 Magical Death Spit.png|By VibrantEchoes Orchid the rainwing.jpg|Art by Orchid the rainwing Argument-Maggie-Grandeur.jpg|Maggie and Grandeur arguing (Art by Music9488) Quit-stalking-me.jpg|By Music9488 Rainwingbla.jpg|By YlimE mooP WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|Kinkajou is in the bottom right (Art by Rhyno Bullraq) A baby rainwing.jpg|A baby rainwing (By Orchid the RainWing) 001 (3).JPG|By OrchidDragon The Colors of the Rainwing.gif|By Heron the MudWing Berry.png|By Ripnami1034 Amazon the rainwing.jpg|By Destiny the NightWing RainWing_in_a_Forest.jpg|Image of a RainWing (Art by XUbiquitousx) Dragon (2).jpg|By YlimE mooP Rain wing drawing.jpg|By Winter the icewing12 Glory-0.png|By Heron the MudWing RainWing2.jpg|RainWing by Spotty ON 074d2a4a3694d532d262d08e7c2c1a21.jpg|By Sapphireeyes108 Coconut sleepy.jpg|By Angelturtle Wintermoon33's hand draw,.jpg|Glory by wintermoon coloreyrain.png|Line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron Macaw the Rainwing.jpg|By Macaw the RainWing Macaw.jpg|by Macaw the Rainwing Cartoontherainwing.gif|A RainWing changing colors by Heron the MudWing Glory Headshot.png|Glory - By Flare0324 Kinkajou.jpg|By Warriordragon876 Tamarin by Warriordragon876.jpg|by Warriordragon876 KinkajouSketchByThunderTheStaticWing.png|Kinkajou by Thunder the StaicWing RainWing (Ocelot).jpeg|By OcelotoftheRainWings ImageofTamarin.jpg|Tamarin by Sahel the Sandwing Ef57d740-a8db-4363-a39e-f96ed3986d4e.png|Glory by ThunderTheStaticWing Image-1439918716.jpg|Queen Glory by QGTR (sorry about the dreadful coloring) New Piskel (2).gif|RainWing blink gif MangrovebyHeronLineart.png OrangatangbyHeronLineart.png OrchidbyHeronLineart.png SiamanagbyHeronLineart.png SplendorbyHeronLineart.png TamarinbyHeronLineart.png Undescribedcolor3byHeronLineart.png Undescribedcolor2byHeronLineart.png Undescribedcolor1byHeronLineart.png Mango bananabyHeronLineart.png LianabyHeronLineart.png KinkybyHeronLineart.png InvisiblegaurdbyHeronLineart.png HandsomebyHeronlineart.png ExsquisitebyHeronlineart.png USvsUK.png|US vs. UK (Book 3 Cover) Kawaii.png Giraffe The Rainwing.png|Giraffe The Rainwing (This is a joke sorry) Untitled drawing by thelittlewaterdragon-d7f6fef.png|BY MUSH AKA EUREKA AKA GSUN3 RainWingfrontink.jpg|Be Heron 1446000503287-1204078422.jpg|Camo RainWing by PerilTheSkyWing 1446001618999-2098433038.jpg|Rainbow by PerilTheSkyWing RainWingLINEART.png|lineart by Bone German RainWing.jpg|A German RainWing Kinkajou .jpg|Kinkajou Kink.jpg|Overview of kinkajou Sparlz.jpg|Grandeur Rainy.jpg|Overview of grandeur TypicalRainwing.jpg A typical rainwings.jpg rauny.png|a crappy drawing by Bone image(1).jpg|A Rainwing spitting venom Gloryrc13.png|Glory by Randomchance13 Sunny day w/ Rainwing .jpeg|By Alaska the IceWing Category:Tribes of Dragons